iMusical
by theclumsyone5
Summary: Sam loves to sing but what will people think of her? an attempted musical i hope people will consider reading this  P


**A/N hey so its been awhile since I've written anything and I decided to maybe not to write action fic lool instead well the title is pretty self-explanatory and yeah hope you guys enjoy it I will put the names of the songs I alter at the end if you don't recognise it so yeah just enjoy =D**

7 am in the morning Sam's alarm rings, she rubs her eyes and sees that she's late for her first day of school_ Drat…_

(8) Ah ah ah woke up late, like I always do oh oh oh searching for something that I can eat when I see that meat! The sound of the drums Makes me feel like the sun comes out and I can sing, sure I am tough but theres is something important to me …

Good morning Seattle every sounds like a baby's rattle every night like a fantasy evry sound like a symphony good morning Seattle oh look theres Gibby who lives next door but when I see my dreams the world will wake up and see there is more to me

I know every step

I know every song

I know there's a place where i belong

I see all those party lights shining ahead

So someone invite me

Before i drop dead!

Give me a ring 'Cause when I start to sing, I feel awesome People may think they know me But when I see my dreams the world will wake up and see… There is more to me! (8)

"Hey Sam you coming?"

"Oh yeah sure"

Sam was late again but she didn't really care all she could think about was the upcoming showl and how she was gonna dodge her two best friends. Ok so your thinking why would she wanna dodge her two best friends to go to an audition surely they would be the ones supporting her? The thing is no one knew of Sam's hidden talent not even the two closest to her, on top of that she had a reputation a reputation for being tough and something as silly as singing would make her the laughing stock of the school.

_Ok pull yourself together Sam all you have to do is…_

"Do what?"

Sam spun around she hadn't realised she was thinking out loud.

Freddie had a smirk on his face.

"Shut it dweeb im just nervous"

His face softened "nervous bout what?" before she could think of a good answer, she was cut off by a loud scream.

"Omygosh could you seriously watch wear your going?" one of the plastic girls said to a rather sheepish looking Carly

Even though Sam loved her best friend she couldn't have picked a better timing _thank you God _Sam whispered to herself.

"Oh yeah well if you weren't plastered in all that make up you would have been able to see her" Sam shouted across

Carly was coming towards them "Sam! they'll hear"

"Oh let them" she smiled "So how was every one's summer?"

Carly and Freddie looked at her sideways.

"Ok ok lets go you dorks" they looked at each other and smiled_ see this is why no one could ever find out she loved to sing and about the show she was going to enter…_

…

It was the schools talent show each year they would hold one and each year Sam would think about entering only to chicken out in the end. This time however it would be different she was going to make sure neither Freddie or Carly would attend. The only people who really watched and participated was the geeks, or the people who were too upper class for their own good. Oh and of course the iCarly gang every year they would sneak in the back and laugh at the bad acts or cheer for the ones that actually had talent. All the while finding good people to go on their web show. But this year would be different.

Sam drew in her breath this was it all she had to do was sign her name on the sheet then find a way no one could find out…

"Hey Samantha you thinking bout performing?" Tara asked appearing out of nowhere

Sam cringed she hated people calling by her first name.

Tara was a huge geek but really nice so no one really bothered her.

"Uh maybe but please don't tell anyone" Sam said with a desperate look on her face

"Yeah sure thing my lips are zipped" she made a motion as if to zip her lips the walked away.

This was it now or never before she could think no further Sam wrote her name down, this was going to be a big year.

**A/N ok so yeah o realised how hard it can be to write in like a musical format but I shall embrace the challenge =P hope you guys enjoyed it =)**

**Songs (only one since this is my first =P) : Good Morning Baltimore-Hairspray (tracy)**


End file.
